Wedding Night
by JessicaWritesEclare
Summary: When Eli and Clare get married, Eli wants Clare's wedding night to be one night she will never forget.


**Disclaimer**: I own this short one shot that I wrote in two hours, not Degrassi XD

**Title**: Wedding Night

**Summary**: When Eli and Clare get married, Eli wants Clare's wedding night to be one night she will never forget.

**A/N**: Chem notes can wait. I wanna write c; I haven't written in a while. School, boyfriend, homework, practices, meets, games. Excuses, excuses ;) This idea just came to me when I was in history class XD Oh & When You're Gone will be updated in due time… I just have to kinda write the next chapter XD

.

.

.

**Clare's POV**

Eli opens the door of the limo and lets me inside first, sliding in right after me. I blush shyly as he grabs my hand and kisses my lips softly. "I can't believe it," He says and I can practically see a glow on his face.

_I_ am glowing.

"Mrs. Clare Goldsworthy?" Eli ponders. "It has a nice ring to it."

"I love you so much," I say, kissing his cheek lightly. He smiles at me, twisting the ring around my finger.

My wedding ring.

"I love you more," He whispers, kissing the top of my head. I sighed happily and Eli's arms envelop my small body as I lay my head on his chest. "I know that you're probably nervous about… tonight, but I just want you to know that I'll try to make it as special and as comfortable as possible, okay?" He says and I blush to myself.

"I'm really glad to hear you say that," I say, smiling happily.

"I want tonight to be perfect. I want you to remember your wedding night forever," Eli says, bringing my hand up to his lips and placing a kiss on it lightly. "It's been a long day… If you want to wait until tomorrow, it's fine with me," He says and all of my guilt comes back.

The guilt that I have for keeping my abstinence pledge and actually waiting.

Waiting until tonight…

"No, I've waited five years for tonight, Eli. I really want this. Tonight," I say, blushing. The limo comes to a halt and we get out, seeing our house. Eli guides me toward the front door, his hand resting on the small of my back.

He fumbles with the keys, opening the door. "Do you want to take a shower first?" He asks.

"No, I want you," I say, turning around and pushing Eli against the closed door and pinning his wrists to the door. He smirks at me and kisses me softly. I loosen my grasp on his wrists and move my hands to rest around his neck, playing with his soft hair. His hands rest on my hips and pull my body closer to his. A gasp escapes my lips and he plunges his tongue into my mouth.

I wrap his hair around my fingers and massage his scalp. He moves his hands to my ass and lifts me up. I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist as he maneuvers through the house with his eyes closed. I can already feel his erection through his tux and I blush to myself.

I hear a doorknob turning and Eli kicking our bedroom door open. He breaks the kiss and throws me down on the bed. My breathing is ragged and I feel a fire burning inside me that I never experienced before.

I am ready.

Eli crawls up my body, meeting my lips with his again. He cups my breasts in his hands, massaging them softly. My back arches and a moan erupts from my throat. "Can I take your dress off?" Eli asks, softly. I nod and he slides his hand behind my back, unzipping my dress and pulling it down my body, leaving me in nothing but my red and black lacey bra and boy shorts. "Hmm, my favorite colors," He growls in my ear, huskily.

I push the jacket of his tux off and throw it on the floor, attempting to unbutton his dress shirt with my shaky hands. His shirt falls to the ground and he hovers over me shirtless. I lick my lips anxiously, admiring his toned body. He unclasps my bra from the front swiftly and pulls it away slowly, leaving me a deep shade of red.

"You're beautiful," He whispers, kissing my lips chastely. His eyes travel down to my chest and he groans in his throat, leaning down and licking my nipple teasingly. I whimper underneath him and he gets the hint, latching his mouth onto my nipple and sucking on it greedily. Noises that I never knew I could create are spilling out of my mouth, seeming to drive Eli insane. He pulls away from my chest, bringing his face back to mine and kissing me softly. "Can I take these off?"

I blush, feeling his fingers hooked into the waistband of my panties. "Y-yeah," I whisper. He slides my panties down my legs and I close my legs self consciously.

"Relax, Clare. You should trust me by now," Eli says.

"I do trust you… I'm just nervous," I say, blushing.

"Just relax, okay? I promise you that I will stop if you tell me to," Eli says and I nod. He smiles at me, slipping a finger inside me. The sudden feeling makes me gasp loudly and my eyes squeeze shut. He pulls his finger out and pushes it back inside me, curling it this time. My hips buck instinctively and curl my toes at the sensation.

This time when he pushes his finger back inside me, he adds another one. My heart is racing and my breathing is uneven. My moans fill the room and, if I wasn't on some sort of high, I would have been embarrassed.

I feel the tension within me building and I grip the sheets underneath me. He pulls his fingers out of me and rubs circles on my clit, making me throw my head back against the pillow and thrust my hips up.

As soon as the tension within me is about to explode, Eli pulls his fingers away, kissing me roughly. I shyly pull his boxers down his legs and I bite my lip, feeling more tension building inside me. He is so… big. I break my gaze from his penis and look at his face to see something that I thought I would never see:

Elijah Goldsworthy is blushing.

I kiss him lightly and grab his length, running my hand up and down. He breaks away from my body and goes to the nightstand, grabbing a condom and rolling it on.

"Relax, Clare. It's going to hurt, so just take a deep breath," Eli says and I obey, drawing in a shaky breath. He slowly pushes into me and breaks my resistance, causing my eyes to burn with tears and my nails to dig into his back. He stops moving and whispers, "I love you, Clare."

"It-it hurts," I whimper as Eli rubs my cheek with his hands.

"I know. I'm sorry," He whispers, kissing away my tears. The burning sensation in my abdomen reignites when the pain subsides.

"M-move," I say, wrapping my arms around Eli's neck and pulling him closer to my body. He obeys, pushing all the way into me. He hits a certain spot inside me and I shudder, moaning his name. He smirks at me, pulling out of me only to slam back inside me, hitting that spot even harder with each thrust.

Sweat drips down Eli's forehead and onto my body as my breathing becomes uneven. I can feel it. The tension is going to explode. Eli pushes into me one last time and I fall over the edge, screaming his name and shaking. Eli is right behind me, dispensing into the condom and groaning my name.

I lay on the bed, my hair disheveled and a sheen of sweat covering my body. Eli pulls out of me and lays next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "That was… amazing," I say, out of breath.

"I know," He says, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm so glad my first time was with you," I say. "I'm glad my husband is you."

"I love you so much," Eli says, leaning in and kissing my lips chastely.

"I love you more."

.

.

.

Cute? Weird? Short?

XD

I wanna know what you think so leave a review? :D


End file.
